Wawancara dengan Karakter Sekaiichi Junjou
by TrueNaturePJ
Summary: Cuman fic yang rada aneh dengan OOC tingkat dunia, dan humor nggak lucu. Lebih mirip main Truth or Dare daripada wawancara sih... Rate T karena mulut Authoress yang nggak bisa dijaga. Anyway, enjoy


**?**: "Em... tes, 1 domba, 2 domba, 3 dom-"

**Kameramen**: "Kampret, jangan bikin ngantuk, dodol! Udah ni kamera belom belom diapa-apain!"

**?**: "Ehehe, sori deh!"

Layar jadi terang benderang, menampakkan sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang... bukan kuntilanak kok, tenang aja. Rambutnya diiket satu, bajunya pakai baju kaos hitam, rompi anti peluru, celana jeans hitam, sama sepatu boot hitam juga, plus sarung tangan hitam (kok keingetan sama bajunya Leon di _Resident Evil: Damnation_ ya? minus senjatanya, walaupun gak yakin juga apa yang ada di balik rompi sama sepatu itu...). Yak, pastinya tau siapa ini, kan? Salah, bukan Leon versi cewek! Bukan cewek yang kabur dari pangkalan militer juga! Tapi dia adalah PJ!

**PJ**: "Lama amat ya tuh cowok ke toilet, jangan-jangan tadi itu perutnya mules gara-gara makan rujak super pedes barusan?"

Seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang jabrik terlihat berlari menuju _scene_ dengan tergesa-gesa, banyak sekali yang yakin cowok itu baru dari toilet, mau tau gimana? Tanya tuh sama tisu toilet yang masih nyangkut di sepatunya. Nih cowok terkenal di kalangan penggila _game_, lebih spesifiknya itu yang musuh makhluk aneh bernama _Heartless_, tau siapa ini? Bukan, bukan Roxas kok! Dia kan lagi nge-_date_ sama Naminè, hari gini, anak muda gitu lho. Oke, kembali ke topik, siapa cowok ini ya?

**PJ**: "Woy, Ventus! Lama amat lo ke toilet!"

Yap, udah dijawab sama PJ. Dia adalah Ventus dari _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ yang cakep dan imut! Tepuk tangan! Oke, gak usah, percuma tepuk tangan ke dia.

**Ventus**: "Bukan salah gue! Salahin rujak pedes itu!"

**PJ**: "Hem... Hem... Hem... Terus, kenapa lo makan rujak itu kalo tau tuh rujak pedesnya amit-amit, he?"

**Ventus**: (Diam sebentar) "Iya, iya, gue ngaku, salah gue yang makan..."

**PJ**: (Nepok pundak Ventus) "Nah, gitu dong!"

**Kameramen**: "Ehm... Sudah mulai, lho..."

**Ventus**: (Kaget, muka merah karna malu) "Ya elah, kok lo gak bilang dari tadi sih! Rayla geblek!

**Kameramen/Rayla**: (Jadi _yandere_) "Napa? Masalah buat lo? Gue kasih laba-laba baru tau rasa ya!"

**Ventus**: (Meringis) "O-oke! Sori deh!"

Selidik demi selidik, si Ventus yang kece-nya saingan sama PJ takut sama laba-laba! Salah siapa tuh? Oh.. ternyata salah perempuan berambut hitam yang pake rompi anti peluru.

**PJ**: "Langsung aja ya?"

**PJ, Ventus**: (Tarik napas, terus teriak) "SELAMAT DATANG DI ACARA SPESIAL KAMI, WAWANCARA DENGAN KARAKTER SEKAIICHI JUNJOU!" (Caps Lock jebol!)

Langsung ada gempa bumi 1,5 skala Ritcher.

**PJ**: "Dengan saya, Authoress yang memulai acara ini, TrueNaturePJ, silahkan panggil PJ, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

**Ventus**: "dan saya, Ventus, sebagai pendamping PJ di acara ini!"

**PJ**: "Em... Gak usah pake EYD ya, males gue..."

**Ventus**: "setuju."

**PJ**: "Okey, jadi gini peraturan acara ini. Para _readers_ harus _review_ pertanyaan apa aja yang menyangkut subjek _chapter_ ini!"

**Ventus**: "contohnya ya... Kalian ngasih pertanyaan: **Kenapa sih Misaki itu lebay banget sampai bikin gue bete?**"

**Misaki**: "Gue kagak lebay! Itu cuma gara-gara Usagi-san yang mesumnya gak ketulungan ke gue, tauk! Ngapain juga nama gue dibawa-bawa?!"

**Ventus**: (Bisik-bisik) "dia ternyata lebay juga ya..."

**PJ**: "eeeh! Makhluk gak diundang! Ngapain lo di sini? Heh, Usami, bawa pergi tuh uke-mu!"

**Usami**: (nyeret Misaki yang tereak-tereak)

**PJ**: "Sampe mana tadi? Oh iya, kalian juga bisa ngasih tantangan lho!"

**Ventus**: "Jangan lupa, pernyataan kayak **Takano! Gue _fangirl_ sejati lo! _I_** **_LOVE YOU_!**"

**PJ**: "Kok pernyataannya aneh, Ven? Ada unsur alay juga..."

**Ventus**: "Cuman contoh, kok, gak asli banget."

**PJ**: "atau mungkin pernyataan kayak **Buseeet! Gak kurang tinggi tuh badan kayak beruang, Yokozawa! kegedean badan!**"

**Ventus**: "Lo lebih aneh lagi..."

**PJ**: "Oh iya, di _chapter_ berikutnya bakal ada satu lagi tamu yang bakal ikutan lho!"

**Rayla**: "Gue ikutan boleh?"

**PJ, Ventus**: "ENGGAK!"

**Rayla**: (Pundung di pojokan)

**Ventus**: "_Fic_ ini masuk kategori apaan? Kan ada Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sama Junjou Romantica."

Hening.

**PJ**: "er... Harry Potter?"

**Ventus**: "Goblok lo! Bisa di _Crossover_ tauk!"

**PJ**: "eh, iya ya..."

**Ventus**: "Oke, kategori pertama, _pairings_ yang pertama dikenalin di kedua _series_, Nostalgia dan Romantica!"

**PJ, Ventus**: (berkicau kayak burung kesenengan) "Jangan lupa _review_ ya! Siapa aja, yang udah punya akun Fanfiction atau yang belum punya, anonymous reviewers udah aktif!"

* * *

**A/N**: Woow, padahal cerita yang lain belom selesai, tapi sudah bikin baru? Gue gitu lho. Cerita yang lainnya PENDING dulu deh, masih kagak ada ide muncul di otak. Sori aja ya kalau nggak lucu, lagian gue kan rasa humornya nggak tinggi, kudet lagi!

Beneran lho, tolong di_review_, gue mohon banget deh, plis ya.


End file.
